Escena Romantica::
by AMY ISHIKAWA
Summary: One Short..... Mmmmmm una historia, solo q contada de una manera diferente .... mImAtO


"_Era un hermoso día, el sol resplandecía y el cielo no podía mostrarse mas esplendoroso y azul. _

_El parque……ahhh! Suspiro Verdes árboles por todos lados, tan verdes como el mismo césped, lleno también de árboles de cerezo, si esos llenos de pequeñas flores rosas, que le dan al mismo una esplendor sutil pero encantador, atravesado por un pequeño riachuelo con agua tan clara y cristalina y con pequeños puentes en su camino. Con pequeños senderos, con bancas y áreas de juego, niños jugando y riendo, personas recorriendo el mismo; pero al mismo tiempo con lugares tan tranquilos y encantadores que fácilmente se convierten en lugares favoritos._

_Si! un lugar un tanto especial, muchas cosas pueden pasar en este singular lugar de la ciudad. Al menos eso puede pensar una joven no?, un día cualquiera en un parque cualquiera, nooo!!, no es un día cualquiera ni tampoco un parque cualquiera, ambos son especiales de cierta forma. _

_Ahora bien, no es eso lo que nos importa, hay algo o mas bien alguien en particular que nos interesa._

_Mimi Tachikawa corría apresuradamente por aquellos senderos. Una joven de muy buen parecer, de piel tan clara y suave (como de bebé), un cuerpo bien formado y proporcionado, una cabellera larga y castaña; con unos ojos cafés avellana tan profundos y hermosos que transmitían calidez (y muchas otras cosas ) y una sonrisa tan encantadora que derretiría a cualquiera._

_-**Se me hace tarde!, llegare tarde!**- repetía constantemente aunque sin perder el paso._

_Hasta que por fin se detuvo para tomar aire, se inclino para recargar sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba profundo, se incorporo y pudo ver lo que tenía enfrente. _

_A pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, un joven rubio miraba el agua del riachuelo, mientras se recargaba firmemente del pequeño puente de madera, ido en sus pensamientos y sin tomar mucha atención a su entorno. Un joven muy apuesto, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que la joven, aunque eso es lo que menos importa._

_El joven se percato de la insistente mirada de la muchacha, y se movió para quedar frente a ella. Solo así, se pudieron distinguir los hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con su rubia cabellera y su piel clara; un chico apuesto sin duda alguna._

_-**Pensé que no vendrías!**- dijo mientras sonreía, y cruzaba los brazos con una mirada picara pero inquisidora como diciendo "te dije que llegaras temprano"._

_-**Bueno yo…… es que…… cuando yo……**- balbuceaba la joven sin poder concluir lo que sea que quisiera decir 0.o?, hablando entrecortada un poco por el nerviosismo que el joven producía en ella, y otro poco por el cansancio de haber corrido demasiado. _

_-**Tranquila no pasa nada**- volvió a sonreír pero de una mas sutil y encantadora._

_-**Lo siento…**-termino la joven mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un largo suspiro._

_De pronto sintió como las manos del joven acariciaban sus suaves mejillas, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro del rubio a pocos centímetros del suyo, la castaña se sobresalto un poco pero enseguida mostró una leve pero encantadora sonrisa, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Ella se hundía en aquellos ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar mismo, que tan solo meses antes mostraban frialdad, soledad y recelo, pero que ahora no mostraban mas que felicidad, calidez y amor. Él no hacia otra cosa más que recorrer cada una de las líneas del rostro de la castaña, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su sonrisa, sus labios……si esos hermosos labios de que muchas veces en secreto deseaba probar. _

_­­-**No tienes por que disculparte**- susurro el rubio mientras rompía aquel silencio._

_-**No puedo evitarlo, lo siento…­**-ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír-**vez!!!!, te dije que no podía evitarlo­**- agrego mientras dejaban de reír­- **¿arruine el momento?**-pregunto mientras ponía una cara infantil, gesto que hizo reír al rubio._

_-**Claro que no­**- contesto el joven mientras su rostro se tornaba serio, y agarraba el rostro de la joven con ambas manos. Y acercaba sus labios a tan solo unos milímetros de los de la joven, podía sentir el palpitar sincronizado de ambos, tan rápido y acelerado que juraría que el corazón se les saldría del pecho. Un pequeño roce de labios, puede dar lugar a muchas cosas mas no?, pero en esta ocasión solo estremeció a la joven castaña, y un escalofrió en el rubio que recorrió cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. _

_Se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, pero inmediatamente después, acercaron lentamente los labios y……………"_

**-¿Qué estas escribiendo?**

_ ////-///-se raya el disco-////-/// U _

Era un sábado por la mañana, el sol apenas se asomaba por los grandes ventanales de aquel departamento. Mimi se encontraba (aun con pijama ) en la sala del mismo, escribiendo en su laptop, hace rato que se había levantado de su cama, y sin mas agarro su lap y se puso a escribir sin detenerse.

Al escuchar aquella voz, la joven castaña se sobresalto un poco, pero al levantar la vista, formo una enorme sonrisa-**¿Ehhhh?.**

-**¿Qué, qué estas escribiendo meens?- **Matt estaba en boxers ( ¬ ) recargado en la puerta del dormitorio, con una cara de sueño mientras se tallaba los ojos.

**-Una historia-**comento mientras se levantaba, dejaba su lap en la mesa de centro y se dirigía a la cocina-**¿Quieres un sándwich?- **(o como sea q se escriba ¬¬U) dijo desde la cocina.

-**Claro - **musito mientras caminaba medio dormido en medio de la sala, hasta sentarse de frente a la lap- **Así que una historia ehhhhhh-** agrego con algo de picardía, mientras empezaba a leer.

-**Mmmmmm, no pensé que fueras tan cursi**

**-¬¬ Te escuche Yamato Ishida!!!!!!!!- **grito Mimi desde la cocina.

-**Bien, bien , tranquilízate-** Matt siguió leyendo­­- **Esto es interesante!!!**- agrego mientras se tocaba a la barbilla.

-**¿Qué es interesante?**- musito Mimi mientras llevaba los platos (con los sándwiches) a la mesa, y servia 2 vasos con jugo de naranja.

-**"_Solo así, se pudieron distinguir los hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con su rubia cabellera y su piel clara; un chico apuesto sin duda alguna"_**_- _dijo mientras hacia ademanes como si dijera poesía - **_…. _Uyyy!!! No sabía que fuera muy guapo**- agrego con picardía.

Luego se dirigió hacia la mesa junto con Mimi y ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

-**¿Para que es la historia?**

**-La profesora de Redacción, la señorita Masaki, nos pidió que inventáramos una historia de una escena de romance o algo así- **musito la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

**-¡Eres una tramposa!!!-** miro inquisidoramente a su acompañante, y acerco su rostro a ella- **Esa historia no la inventaste….. Esa historia es de cuando tu y yo nos……**

**-Shiiiiiiiifffff!!!- **lo interrumpió la castaña mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Matt, con una sonrisa picara – **Bueno, ella no lo sabe, además para mi esa es la única escena de romance que vale la pena.**

Para ese entonces ambos ya habían acabado, Mimi levanto los platos y los llevo al lavabo- **Me levante muy temprano, creo que volveré a la cama**- la castaña bostezo y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

-**Oye a caso no vas a acabar la historia- **agregó Matt mientras miraba la lap y luego a Mimi.

-**Mmmmm**- dijo mientras fingía interés- **Noooooppp, lo terminare luego, además tu sabes mejor que nadie como termina la historia no?**

-**Algo como "se besan, se hacen novios, viven juntos y felices para siempre"**

**-Y me dices cursi a mi? U….. Aunque un beso es un final perfecto **

La joven se acerco al rubio y le dio un ligero beso en los labios aroma a fresa, luego formo una sonrisa y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el dormitorio. El rubio se mostró feliz dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el dormitorio pero se detuvo y dio un ligero vistazo a la lap.

_Se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, pero inmediatamente después, acercaron lentamente los labios y sin mas el rubio beso aquellos labios que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, suaves y deliciosos con aroma a fresas._

_Eso ……solo eso era lo que faltaba"_

_FIN_

Mimi asomo la cabeza por la puerta-**¿Vienes?**

Cerrar….."¿Desea guardar los cambios?" Clic en aceptar

Yamato cerro la laptop y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de si.


End file.
